Innocent Musician of Sorrow
by Terra1298
Summary: After Mana died, Allen was offered a chance to resurect him, but she refused. Her Innocence and Noah had awakened then due to the Earl's presence and she was cursed. The Lord Millenium took her in happily. Fem!Noah!Allen. Yullen Laven Pokerpair...
1. The awakening

Prologue: The Awakening

The Millennium Earl was floating by over a graveyard with Lero when he spotted a young girl sitting and staring at a tombstone. "Hello, little girl. How are you this fine evening?" the Earl asked. She didn't move nor talk. He looked at the name engraved on the tombstone, then back at the girl. "Mana Walker, eh?" The girl stiffened and turned to look at the Earl. There were no tears in her eyes or on her face. Just a dull sadness of loss and pain "Was he your father?"

She nodded and when she spoke, the Earl almost thought she was an angel, soft and gentle. "He was my foster father. He was the only one who would accept me. Everyone else was scared and disgusted with me," she said calmly.

"Ah, how would you like it if I brought him back for you, my dear?" the Earl tempted. Her eyes widened, but she shook her head before grabbing her left arm.

"N-no. I-it's okay. Mana taught me to keep moving forward. I apologize, but I must get going mister," she said. She stood up and dusted herself off a bit. She winced and grabbed her left arm again. "Ngh. Ita… Why? Why does it hurt so much?" she whispered.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The Earl was curious. She looked up at him, pain was evident in her eyes, which then closed as she grabbed her head and screamed. Her left arm, he noticed was red and a glowing, green cross appeared in it. _Innocence? An exorcist? But why is she in pain from more than her arm?... Wait. This feeling… A Noah? How?_

Her left arm turned into a claw and a white cape flowed behind her. Her pale skin turned an ashen gray and seven stigmata formed across her forehead. The awakening and transformation was complete, but she continued to scream. _What is happening to her?_ A long gash formed down the length of her face on the left side, which would form a scar. She finally stopped screaming and with her normal hand, she grabbed her left eye and fell gracefully to her knees.

"W-what_ is happening to me?" _sheasked as she stared at her left arm.

BLACK ORDER HEADQUARTERS

"Hevlaska! What is happening? What's wrong?" Komui asked the ancient exorcist.

"A new exorcist has appeared!" Hevlaska exclaimed.

"A new exorcist? But why d-"

"She is in great pain… She has just broken 100% synchronization. The power is immense!" Hevlaska answered. "A great evil lurks near. Someone must go find her before the Earl takes her!"

"Ye-yes ma'am, Hevlaska!" Komui obeyed. They sent for all available generals or exorcists to go find the new exorcist who is general leveled.

MANA'S TOMBSTONE

"What is your name, my dear?" The Earl asked. The young girl's arm turned normal, the cape disappeared, and her skin paled again, no stigmata.

"A-Allen. Allen Walker, sir, "she stuttered, still scared and confused.

"Well then, young Allen, how would you like to come live with me and my family?" The Earl offered.

"R-really? You mean it?" She got excited and smiled a smile that could steal a man's heart_._

"Oh, of course, my dear. Come. My name is the Millennium Earl, and this is my umbrella, Lero."

"Hello, hello young Allen, Lero!" the umbrella, Lero, said. Allen giggled.

"Heheh! You're cute, Lero! I like you!" Allen said.

"Ohoh! Such a beautiful, kind young lady!" Lero said, causing Allen to blush.

"Come along! Let's go home" the Earl held out his hand.

"Home," Allen mumbled. She took the Earl's hand and smiled sweetly, looking better than before.

When the exorcists arrived, there was no sign of Allen or the Earl except for a couple drops of her blood from her gash that had fallen. She was proclaimed dead, to everyone's dismay.


	2. Rewinding town

Ch. 1: Rewinding Town

"Kanda, Lenalee, I want you to go investigate Rewinding Town," Komui told the two exorcists.

"Why? What's happened? Is it Innocence?" Lenalee asked.

"We got a report that a wine company has gotten a call for the same order every day for the past thirty days. But whenever they try to enter the town, they can't/ it's as if there is a barrier that prevents anyone from entering," Komui explained. "We think that there is Innocence involved, so we need the two of you to investigate."

"Alright. Let's go, Kanda!" Lenalee walked out of the room.

"Che," Kanda did one of his trademarks before following suit. They got their exorcist coats and went straight to the train station to get a train to Rewinding Town. On the train, they noticed that their train car was nearly empty Kanda didn't care, but Lenalee wanted someone to talk to. At the next stop, however, two young, exotic girls got on. One had short, blue, spiky hair and was childish, around ten years. She was wearing a school uniform and striped leggings. The other girl had long white hair that covered the left side of her face, outlining the rest, and fell all the way down to her knees. She wore a dress that was white at the shirt and black at the skirt and had semi-sleeves with long black gloves. She wore a long white scarf loose around her neck and knee-high black boots. Her silver eyes were captivating and enchanting, even to Kanda, who was staring at her. She walked up to them.

"Uhm. Excuse me?" the pale-skinned girl asked. "May we sit with you, please?"

"Oh, of course! We don't mind, right Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Che," Kanda turned to the window. The white seemed to take it the wrong way, however.

"Gomen," she apologized. Her Japanese caught the samurai's attention. She caught her mistake and blushed. "I-I'm sorry. We'll go find another seat." She bowed her respects and turned away.

"Stop," Kanda said. "You can sit here." This really surprised Lenalee; she didn't expect Kanda to call back the girl. The albino didn't seem to hear, however, since the blue-hair had to stop her.

"Allen-chan!" She whined. "They said we can sit with them! Hi! My name is Rhode," she introduced. "And this is Allen onii-chan, my sister!"

"Your sister?" Lenalee questioned. "But-"

"Yeah, we look nothing alike. She's, more accurately, my foster sister," Rhode said as she sat down next to Lenalee. "And yes, her name is a boy's name. We don't know," she shrugged with a huge smile.

"So, do you have a job or hobby?" Lenalee asked them both.

"Well, I go to school and I like to play with Allen and eat candy!" Rhode exclaimed.

"How about you, Allen?"

"Well, I'm a musician. This case," she held up a case she was carrying, "is my viola, actually."

"Ooh! Can you play us a song? It's a long way to the next station," Lenalee begged.

"U-um… okay. Sure!" Allen smiled her angelic smile and pulled out her viola. She tested the strings and tuned it. "Okay." She began playing a hauntingly beautiful song. Then Allen started singing with enchanting voice.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu tukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru Ikusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Uma reochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukigu_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inori tuzukeru mou kakonno kofoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni Kisuw_o

Lenalee, although not understanding the words, was crying, as was Rhode. Were Kanda not, well, Kanda, he, too, would be crying. "T-that was so beautiful," Lenalee complimented, wiping away tears, causing Allen to blush and Rhode to giggle.

"I've heard you play that millions of times, but it always makes me like this! And it's hard to believe you play it even better on the piano!" Rhode wiped away her tears.

"Well, it _is_ my favorite song," Allen whispered as she put her viola away.

"How many instruments can you play?" Lenalee asked. Allen started counting them in her head, but Rhode answered first.

"All of them!" Rhode exclaimed. "She's a musician prodigy!"

"R-Rhode! I'm not that good!" Allen protested, blushing even more.

"Oh, don't be so modest!"

"Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" Kanda spoke up.

"Wha-? Uh, um… Ah, I… I have family in Japan and decided to learn the language," Allen stuttered. "My uncle taught it to me. He is a very kind man, although he is very busy. He made time to help raise and teach me in his busy schedule.

Kanda stared at her, like he knew she was not telling them something. They had just met, though that was to be expected. Under Kanda's glare, she hid behind her hair and blushed. "C-could you not stare at me like that, please? I-it makes me uncomfortable…" Allen begged Kanda. He just 'che'd and turned back to the window. "Oh, did I anger you?"

"No. Kanda's just like that. He hates everyone, or at least that's what he makes everyone think, swinging around Mugen, his sword," Lenalee explained. "You're kinda lucky he spoke to you at all."

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Samurai!" Rhode yelled. "Why'd you name your sword?"

Allen cringed. _No, Rhode, don't._ The train began to slow. "Are you… in love wit your little Mugen sword?" Rhode pushed. The train stopped, pulling up to the station. Allen grabbed Rhode and began to get out before she pushed Kanda over the edge.

"This is our stop. Thank you for letting us sit with you," Allen bowed and ran off the train, dragging a pouting Rhode. Lenalee just stared after them, Kanda near fuming and standing to follow.

"Wait! Where are you going, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"This is our stop as well. Come on," he upped and left. Lenalee followed after, smiling.

"Maybe we'll see them again! It'd be nice, especially Allen. She was very nice and I loved her music!" Lenalee admired. If only she knew what would happen to them when they next saw the sisters, or at least the rude, pushy one.

"There's something off about those two," Kanda pointed out.

"You mean, they're like Akuma?" Lenalee asked shocked.

"The blue one, yes, or something like it. The white… she feels like the other, yet completely different. Mugen was attracted to her," Kanda explained. "She also seemed too perfect. She was perfect in the song, perfect with the tuning and music, she seemed the perfect lady. Not a single hair was out of place. Although I wonder why she covers the left side of her face."

"I don't know. She might like her hair like that. She also could be a noble's daughter?" Lenalee suggested.

"Then why was she with that rude, energetic girl? They are polar opposites," Kanda wondered.

"Well, they did claim to be sisters, fosters sisters, that is. And Rhode was wearing a school uniform, so she might be going to school and Allen is taking her, or something," offered Lenalee.

"Let's go before the train leaves. We might see them before heading to Rewinding Town," Kanda said.

"Alright," Lenalee stood up and followed Kanda off the train. The two sisters were nowhere in sight, and no one claimed to have seem either of them, which was strange since they stuck out from the rest of the crowd. So they left the station and headed over to Rewinding Town. What they didn't know was that two Noahs, the Noah of Dreams and The Musician, or 14th, were watching them from above.

"Can you follow me, Lero? I'll get you something nice later if you carry Rhode-chan!" Allen told the umbrella that floated next to her.

"Of course, Allen-chan! You're so nice to Lero! No wonder you are Lero and Lord Millennium's favorite," Lero exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Lero! You are _my_ favorite umbrella!" Allen said. "Okay, let's go!" She used the elements to keep her afloat and propel her in a direction. She messed with the clouds so the wouldn't be seen by anyone. "That should act as decent cover. Hey Rhode, I heard you asking Tyki about a new doll?"

"Yup! But Tyki said he was too busy and I should go get my own!" she pouted.

"Well maybe you'll find a new and interesting doll on our mission! I'll help, even though I'm not allowed to reveal my Noah," Allen cheered.

"Yay! Thank you, Allen onii-chan!" Rhode clapped._ Oh, Rhode. You get too excited and you're really kinda sadistic…_Allen sighed. "Is that it?" Rhode pointed to a town up ahead. Allen nodded. "There's supposed to be Innocence there according to 'Millenie. Maybe we can play with exorcists! Too bad you can't fight yet, but you can go shopping and I'll have the fun for you!"

"Don't send any Akuma near me. I don't want to destroy them, and if exorcists are watching, they'll want to take me with them back to the Black Order Headquarters," Allen reminded.

"Alright, but those Akuma are so stupid. You can sense them, so try and avoid them if you can."

"I'll try, but it'll be too difficult in some instances," Allen said sadly. "Being a normal human is difficult."

"Yeah, I guess that's true… Well, the exorcists are entering through the barrier," Rhode grinned. "We should follow so we can get the Innocence and complete the mission for Lord 'Millenie." Allen nodded agreement and landed. A finder was standing guard.

"Hello, Mr. Finder! Is there Innocence here?" Allen asked him. He flinched and stared at her. "Oh, um. I shouldn't have asked maybe?... Alright. I'll just go through…" Allen turned to go through, but the finder stopped her.

"Miss, there is a barrier, you can't go through. Or are you an Akuma?" The finder informed. Allen laughed.

"No, no. Akuma give me headaches (which is true). Most are so annoying (also true)…" She sighed.

"Then, you're an exorcist?"

"Sort of. I have Innocence and destroy the occasional Akuma (true again)," she informed.

"Well, those other two exorcists passed through earlier, so you should as well, exorcist-sama."

"Thank you, finder Toma!" She smiled and waved before passing through the barrier, Rhode following.

"Wait. How did she know my name? Have we met before?" Toma wondered. "Must've…"

REWINDING TOWN

Beyond the barrier, Allen came through unharmed and dusted herself off, waiting for Rhode, who came out smiling and badly burnt, but she quickly healed, her tanned skin no longer charred. She was holding Lero in her hand. Allen took him back before Rhode could hurt him any more.

"I'll take him for a while, at least until we split up," Allen used as an excuse to protect the poor umbrella. "Is that alright with you, Lero?" She smiled innocently and sweetly.

"Of course, Allen-chan! I am always honored to be traveling with such a sweet and beautiful young lady, Lero!" Allen smiled, embarrassed again, and hugged Lero gently; tight enough to show her care, but not so tight as to harm or suffocate him. Allen jumped onto a rooftop and began to run and jump across them, Rhode doing the same next to her.

They found the exorcists quickly and watched them. Rhode called an Akuma to attack a woman near the exorcist, Kanda, who found and destroyed it with ease. The woman, called Miranda (Unlucky Miranda by the kids), was so overjoyed with a new occurrence and ran off happily._ What a weird woman… woman…I still want to know more about that Moyashi, Allen. What was she hiding?_

Unknowingly to him, the girl he was looking for was floating just above him on the rooftop. She was smiling sweetly and gently at him before flying away. She could read minds in a way, or at least the auras around people that usually showed what they were thinking, so she also knew where the exorcist was going. "He's going to meet with the girl exorcist and they will talk over at that restaurant. I must go now, I'm going shopping. You want something?" Allen informed Rhode.

"Candy! Get me candy!" Rhode exclaimed. "Lots of it. I'll be hungry after this." She grinned evilly.

"Okay, Rhode. Have fun," Allen said.

"What about Lero?" Rhode asked. Allen sighed and smiled an apology before handing over Lero.

"I'll get you something extra special, okay, Lero?" Allen promised.

"Alright, Lero. Just make sure to keep your promise, Lero," Lero said. Allen nodded with a smile and flew away to land, waving a farewell. She found another alley with no one in it and landed. She walked out and began walking through the shops, searching for a candy shop for Rhode.

The candy shop was large and very colourful. In it was row upon row upon row of candy. The sight amazed Allen; she knew Rhode was having fun with the exorcists, but would like to roam the store, taking as much candy as she could. Allen pulled out her money and bought a bag of every kind of candy. The owner was ecstatic and thought he hit the jackpot with Allen since she bought an insane amount of candy. The bright smile she gave him could melt anyone along with her beauty.

"Thank you, sir! My sister and family will enjoy these very much," Allen told him as she bowed.

"Y-you're welcome! En-enjoy, m-miss," he stuttered. Allen waved and left, the owner slowly waving back, still stunned by this awesome girl.

As Allen walked out of the store, she could feel that one of the exorcists were nearby. She decided that for once, she was glad there was a crowd. She found her way to the center of town and sat at the fountain. She was staring up at the sky when a little girl tugged at the black skirt of her dress. She looked down at her questioningly.

"Are you a musician, miss?" she asked. Allen smiled and told her so. "Can you play a song? I-I can pay."

"Of course," Allen replied. Allen pulled out her viola and tuned it. She began playing another hauntingly beautiful song. Many people gathered around her to hear her song. Some people even tried to put some money in her case, but she refused by kicking her case closed and shaking her head as she continued her song. When she was done, most of the people were crying, handkerchiefs to their eyes. Many wanted as encore, but Allen bowed and apologized before leaving. The little girl chased after her until Allen stopped and kneeled down to the girl.

The girl held out her coin, but Allen just smiled and pulled out her own money and put some in the little girl's hand along with a small bag of candy. While the little girl was staring in awe at it, Allen walked away, silently slipping into the crowd before the girl could react again.

When the girl looked up, a quick blur of white hair was all she saw before it completely disappeared, long gone. Another older girl came up to the little girl. She was Chinese with a long, black coat and long, green-black pigtails. "Did the musician lady give you that?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Do you know which direction she went?" The girl pointed in the general direction. "Thank you."


	3. Noah

Chapter 2: Noah

_Found her!_ Kanda and Lenalee thought as they ran to chase after Allen, who was walking through the crowds. They both saw Allen, but they didn't see the other. They were just behind Allen when they skidded to a stop, but they ran into each other, unable to halt in time, and tumbled onto Allen, making her fall almost on her face as the other two fell on their arses.

"Itaaa… Ow, that hurt," Allen complained, dazed and unable to move yet. Lenalee and Kanda stood up quickly and dusted themselves off before noticing Allen still on the ground, stunned.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Allen just moaned and got up onto her knees, holding her head, trying to attempt to stop the world from spinning. Then she noticed.

"W-where's my case?" She looked around franticly. "Where'd it go, where'd it go, where'd it go?" She spotted it a few feet away and tried to stand up, but tripped back over due to dizziness. Before she hit the ground, however, Kanda caught her around the waist and pulled her back up. He soon learned that she was far lighter than he had originally thought, so she flew face-first into his chest from the moment. Allen lifted her face and blushed. "Th-thank you for c-catchig me…" she whispered as Lenalee grabbed her case and brought it over. Kanda was still holding her, and Allen noticed his sword. She felt the Innocence in it. "C-can you let me go?" Kanda slowly removed his arm from her waist. She was still staring at his sword. "Um… You're an exorcist. Your sword… it says its name is Mugen and you are its master… It is your Innocence?

"How do you know all that? Are you an Akuma?" Kanda asked, suspicious. Allen's eyes widened.

"N-no! Not at all! I-… I can just… um… how do I say this… I can-" She was interrupted by the pain in her left eye. She grabbed her eye and swooped gracefully unto the ground, her dress spread all around her.

"O-oi! Are you okay, Allen? Allen?... Allen!" Kanda shook her.

"A-Akuma. There," she pointed at a large group of men and women that soon turned into Akuma. Kanda and Lenalee were stunned, but activated their Innocence and went to destroy the Akuma, but there were so many, with some level twos as well as the level ones. Lenalee was about to get hit by one from behind, but a white blur flew past and destroyed it, along with a long line of Akuma before and after it.

The white blur landed and shot out long webs that constricted and crushed Akuma, one by one, until they were all finished (A/N: by the way, this _is_ 'crown belt' if you were wondering).

"I thought we were the only exorcists here?" Lenalee stated. "And whoever that was, was very strong, possibly as strong as a general!" Kanda nodded agreement and looked for the exorcist, spotting a figure with a white cape and hood with an attached golden mask.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked before noticing Allen was gone.

"Huh? Where'd Allen go?" Lenalee looked around. Her case was still on the ground, the figure walking towards it. "H-hey! You! Are you the one who helped us?" The figure froze and turned around slowly, mask and hood still covering their face.

"You are an exorcist, Allen? Why didn't you tell us?" Kanda demanded. The figure began playing with their fingers.

"Kanda, that exorcist couldn't possibly have been Allen, right? I mean a cape, hood, and masks don't just appear out of thin air on someone!"

"Um, ah. Gomen," the figure bowed. The cape, hood, and mask revealed Allen after dispersing into 'thin air,' causing Lenalee to gasp her name. "I-I'm sorry. I… I should go…" Allen ran over to her case and was about to run away, but Kanda appeared in front of her and grabbed. Tears threatened to fall down her face, hiding in the corners, which made Kanda question on whether he hurt her or not.

"I expect an explanation, Moyashi," Kanda told her. She flinched and looked up at him. It was then that he noticed just how fragile and frail she was.

"Am-am I really that short?" she wondered aloud. "P-please. I sh-should really get g-going." Her face began to flush, from what, they were unsure.

"Not until you tell us what happened, "Kanda said sternly, causing her to cry. She began to lose strength in her legs and she started falling, but was caught in his arms once more. He held her against his body, feeling her tremble. "Just tell me the truth, OK?" Allen nodded slowly, trying to stop her trembling. "Are you an exorcist?" Allen nodded, hesitantly. "Do you work for the Order, then?" Allen made no move to answer. Kanda repeated, "Do you work for the Black Order? Answer me, Allen."

Allen looked away. "I do not."

Kanda was confused as to why she was ashamed. "Why do you hide your arms and part of your face?" Allen was shocked and pushed away. She fell to the ground. "Allen!"

"S-stay away!" she yelled when Lenalee and Kanda tried to come to her. They stopped. "A cursed child should not be acquainted with anyone. They are rejected from everyone." Kanda was stunned. _How does she know about my curse? Does she hate me that much?_ "No one except Mana and my new family have ever accepted me…"

"What do you mean, cursed, Allen?" Lenalee asked. Allen closed her eyes and slowly moved away her hair. "Oh my God…" Along the length of Allen's face, from a star at her temple, down though her eye and ending near her chin was a long red scar (A/N: basically the one in the Anime/Manga.) "How'd you get that scar?"

"Th-this is my curse, not just a simple scar," Allen replied. A thought occurred to Kanda.

"Remove your gloves," Kanda demanded. Allen gasped.

"W-why?" Allen pulled her left hand close to her chest. Kanda walked towards her, fear growing in her eyes. Kanda kneeled down and grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes again and tried to pull back, but he was too strong for her in this state. Her tears began to fall faster and harder. "Please… Don't…" Kanda began to pull her glove off. When it was off, he stared at her arm. She yanked her arm away and hid it in the folds of her dress. Kanda stared at her. "There. Happy? I'm a cursed child with a deformed arm containing Innocence that makes me an exorcist!" She yelled. Her face was becoming more and more flushed by the second; she looked faint. "This arm is why I was originally abandoned by my parents when I was too young to remember anything about them. Mana found and raised me until he died three years ago. I might as well have died then, too were it not for uncle finding me taking me in. they were the only one who would ever accept this abomination!" she pointed to herself.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered. Allen broke down completely and Lenalee went over and hugged her. "It's okay. We accept you. You're our friend. We're here for you. We won't ask you anything else you do not wish to answer, okay?" Lenalee stroked Allen's hair, trying to cal her down, which eventually, she did and wiped away her tears. "Better?" Allen nodded.

"Where's your sister, Allen?" Kanda asked.

"She-she said she had something to do. We will meet up later. She said tomorrow at the train station. She always goes off to do stuff and I never really know what it is…" Allen told them. "I'm sorry. I'm such a burden to everyone. I can't do anything right. I broke down in front of you… At least everyone else is gone, scared off. I-I should probably go now. I am only preventing you from your business here."

Allen stood and went to grab her case, but she noticed too late that she used too much energy with everything, making the balance tip, and making her unwell. "Not… good," she whispered as the world went black and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Allen!" Kanda exclaimed. "We should get her to a doctor, or at least a bed to rest." Lenalee nodded and got Allen's case and glove as Kanda picked her up. Lenalee felt Allen's forehead to check her temperature.

"She's burning up! She has a high fever," Lenalee said shocked. "We need to hurry." Kanda nodded and they ran to the nearest Inn and rented a room. Once in the room, they laid Allen on the bed and put a cool rag on her forehead. They took two hour shifts of watching Allen and looking for the Innocence. Kanda found the woman he had earlier saved, who was apparently in possession of the Innocence, and brought Lenalee to meet her at a café. While they were talking about the woman's, Miranda's, grandfather clock, which they believed to be the Innocence, three men at the bar turned into level 2 Akuma and attacked. Kanda fought them as Lenalee took Miranda home. The Akuma were weird since they, at some point, played rock, paper, scissors over who got to kill Kanda.

They finally decided, after some arguing, that they would just kill him together, but a voice in the air called them back, which greatly confused Kanda. He met back up with Lenalee and Miranda at Miranda's house where she kept her clock. Miranda told her story. (A/N: You should all know the rest, and since I'm too lazy to write it all, I'll just skip to the part after Rhode knocks them out and captures them. Please note that this won't be the only time I will skip like this. Sorry!)

Kanda woke up pinned to the wall by Rhode's (he doesn't know it's hers yet) candles. Lenalee, he saw, was in a big dress (I don't know how to describe that thing.), sitting in a chair, unmoving with eyes devoid of any emotion or life. Then he saw Miranda, chained to her grandfather clock, screaming Kanda and Lenalee's names, crying out of fear in a very pathetic way. Then there was Rhode, the girl from the train. _Why is she here?_

"Why are you here, Rhode? And why are you wearing Lenalee's coat?" Kanda demanded, wondering why the sister of Allen was her. _Could she be an Akuma? Another exorcist? She feels sinister, though…_Rhode giggled and stepped into the light. Her skin was an ashen gray, her eyes golden, and seven stigmata across her forehead._ What happened to her? She can't be human!_

"Well, I'm the one who brought you here! And this coat is soooo comfy," she giggled. "I think I'll keep pretty little Lenalee as well. She'll make a great doll. Exorcists are rare, you know!" She mockingly glared at him evilly.

"What are you? An Akuma?" Kanda asked.

"No, but I am friends with them," she said. The three Akuma that attacked earlier appeared.

"That's impossible. You can't be human!" Kanda denied.

"Oh?" Rhode walked over to him and leaned in close.

"What are you doing?" Rhode wrapped her arms around him and put her chest next to his. He felt her heartbeat.

"Feel that? I have a heart, just like any other human," Rhode proved. Kanda tried to get her off and break free. He succeeded. Rhode jumped back as the nails (candles) came out.

"Get away from me!" Kanda growled. "I ask again, who and what are you?"

"Ahahahahaha! I am Rhode Camelot, of the Noah Family. I am a Noah, a friend of Akuma and Lord 'Millenie."

INN

"Ah! W-what happened? Where am I?" Allen gasped as she bolted up from the bed. "I-I fainted. I misused my powers and Innocence; I upset the balance again. Baka, baka, baka," she hit herself on the head. "I need to get going." She got up and found her way into the main room of the Inn.

"Oh! Are you feeling better, miss? Your friends went out for a while. Do you wish to wait for them?" a man, the owner, asked her.

"Um, no, thank you. I am very much in a hurry, sir. Could you deliver a message to them, please?"

"Of course! What would you like me to relay to them?"

"Thank you. Can you tell them I appreciate what they've done for me, but I have to leave now? They should understand," Allen recited her message. "Thank you, sir. Here." She handed the man a generous tip and smiled her sweet and innocent smile. "Good-bye mister. You are very kind." She bowed and left.

"Come back anytime, miss!" the man called out. Allen walked out. _This feeling… it seems Rhode has captured them and she seems to be having fun. I hope she doesn't kill them. I want to thank them for their kindness first. They accepted me; they needn't die for a cruelty they have not._ "Rhode-sama, please do not kill them. They are kind people; they helped me," she whispered and prayed. She then went to go find Lero's gift._ What should I get him?_

RHODE'S DREAM WORLD

"Attack him," Rhode pointed Lero at Kanda. "He's mean to me."

"Yes, mistress Noah!" The three Akuma obeyed and attacked him. He was having trouble fending off all three Akuma at once. They injured Kanda, and Miranda screamed and her Innocence activated (A/N: Once again, I am too lazy and don't really care to write all this, so until Rhode is about ready to leave, this is all I have to say… okay!)

"Heheh! It's been fun, Mr. Grumpy Samurai and pretty exorcist, but I have to go!" Rhode commented as a large heart-shaped door appeared and opened behind her. She walked through and disappeared with the door.

"Release you Innocence, Miranda," Lenalee told her.

"What? B-but, then you injuries-!" Miranda protested.

"We'll live," Kanda assured.

"We'll be fine. Just call the Black Order; they'll take care of you," Lenalee assured.

"… Alright," Miranda released her Innocence. Kanda's and Lenalee's injuries all came back at once and they fell down, unconscious, in a forming pool of their own blood. "KANDA! LENALEE!"


	4. Lero's Gift

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! HELP ME CHOOSE THE PATH OF THE STORY! ALSO, POKER PAIR FANS- IT BEGINS HERE**

Chapter 3: Lero's Gift

"It's perfect!" Allen exclaimed. She was holding a small top hat. "Lero's was destroyed by Rhode, so this is perfect!" She walked over to the owner of the store. "Excuse me? I'd like to buy this, please." She held it out.

"Oh, a fine choice, young miss. Is it a gift?" he asked.

"Yup!" She nodded. "His old one was damaged beyond repair, so I thought I'd get him a new one!"

"How sweet. He's a lucky guy to have such a friend," he commented.

"Oh. Thank you," she blushed as she paid the man. "Bye-bye!" Allen waved as she left the store. She was walking down the streets toward the exit of the town when a boy a few years older than Allen was running through the streets and rammed into Allen, causing both to fall to the ground. "Ita. Not again…" Allen complained as she rubbed her head, the older boy doing the same. The boy stood up, eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry about tha-" the boy opened his eye. "Strike!" His sudden outburst scared Allen and she jumped.

"W-what?" Allen stuttered. She was trying to figure out what 'strike' meant. He held out his hand to her. She hesitated, looking at it suspiciously, but grabbed it nonetheless. He pulled her up onto her feet. "Thank you. I'm sorry for running into you; I wasn't paying attention," she said quietly.

"Your welcome, but it should be I who apologizes, since it was I who ran into you," he apologized. (A/N: well, you've seen hints to Yullen, and I think you know where this is going. But for those of you who came for Poker pair, don't worry. That's soon to come! Just please bear with me for now.) He put his other hand beneath her chin and lifted her face gently to get a better look.

"E-excuse me, b-but I must get going, sir," she pushed away from him and tried to walk away, but he caught her arm to stop her. She turned back to him.

"At least tell me your name, miss," he smiled.

"A-Allen, sir… What about you?" Allen replied.

"Lavi. Lavi Bookman Jr."

"Alright Lavi, can you-…" She spotted his hammer at his side. "Innocence. You are an exorcists?"

"Yes… How do you know that? Are you an Akuma? Or another exorcist?" Lavi asked suspiciously.

"Most definitely not an Akuma. Headaches are what they give me. I guess you could say I'm an exorcist, in a way…" she said, getting off track.

"So what branch do you work for?"

"None. I am not of the Black Order. I am a freelance exorcist, you could say…" she trailed off. Lavi was about to say something, but noticed a slight bump in the back of Allen's dress.

"What's in your dress? A stick?" he asked. Allen blushed.

N-no. It's… my flute. I like to carry my viola," she held up her case, "and my flute with me. They are my favorite portable instruments." She reached back and pulled out a shiny, silver flute from a pocket in the back of her dress. "I'd play for you, but I really must be going. I'm going to miss my train! Good-bye Lavi." She bowed and turned, walking away and slipping into the crowd.

"Weird girl, but I hit the jackpot with her. I hope we cross paths again," he sighed. "… Meet… Oh, crap! Yu and Lenalee! I'm coming!" He took off towards the hospital where the two exorcists were healing.

HOSPITAL

When Kanda regained consciousness, he found himself in a white room on a bed with bandages around his wounds and Lenalee in the bed next to him, in a similar condition. He sat up and got out of the bed, stretching his tightened muscles out. He saw Komui walking through the door.

"Where are we?" Kanda asked.

"Ah, Kanda! I see you are awake and well," Komui said. "You are in the hospital; you never left town." Lenalee asked.

"Oh, Lenalee! I'm-" Komui began.

"Just answer the question, please," Lenalee stopped his ranting.

"Fine," he stated seriously. (A/N: you all know what the Noah are, so I won't bother with writing Komui's explanation yada yada yada. Please understand. I just don't feel like it. Sorry!)

"Oh. But why would any humans join the Earl?" Lenalee wondered.

"Yes, we wonder why as well. Oh, and someo-" Komui began, but was cut off by a boy of about eighteen, wearing an eye patch, an orange scarf, a headband and a small hammer on his belt, bursting in.

"Oh! They're awake! Did I miss anything good?" the boy asked. He just received blank stares. "Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Lavi Bookman Jr."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering where you were," Komui said.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I literally ran into this beautiful girl with such an odd hair and eye color," Lavi began. "Apparently, she's a musician; and get this; she knew how to recognize my Innocence! And don't worry, she's no Akuma."

Lenalee and Kanda were caught by this and both exclaimed, "That's Allen!"

"Oh? You know her? She did say her name was Allen, not sure about her last name, she didn't say. What do you guys know about her?"

"She is an exorcist, but doesn't work for the Order. She is also a prodigy musician, for every instrument, or so her sist-…" Lenalee stopped.

"Her sister, Rhode. She was the Noah we fought," Kanda finished.

"Do you think she's in league with the Noah and the Millennium Earl?" Komui asked.

"It's possible," Kanda considered. "But she had also mentioned that she didn't really know what her family did on their missions. She just seems to go around and see the world. That is what it seems like."

"Tell me more about this girl," Komui demanded.

"Well, she has beautiful, knee-length, white hair tat outlines her face and she has silver eyes and a beautiful voice. She wore a long dress: whit top, black skirt. She also wears long black boots, a loose white scarf, and black gloves," Lenalee described. "She can be overall described as an angel on earth."

"She also claims to be cursed. A scar on her left eye, which she hides beneath her hair. I believe it can sense Akuma she pointed out Akuma that had no signs of being as such," Kanda continued.

"Interesting. What was her Innocence ability?" Lavi asked.

"Well, we don't really know, exactly," Lenalee admitted. "A long whit cape and a golden mask appeared on her, as well as her left arm, where her Innocence is, turned into long, sharp claws, her right into a… small white boxing glove? No. Clown glove might describe it a bit more accurately. I believe this claw to be her main weapon; however her cape turned into a web-like thing that can shoot out and crush Akuma."

"Hmm. Interesting. Where did you last see her?" Komui asked.

"At the Inn, where we left her when she got sick yesterday," Kanda answered.

"But she looked perfectly healthy to me when I saw her! Even if her skin was pale white, it looked natural on her," Lavi argued.

"She must've healed quickly. Did she say anything?" Lenalee asked.

"She said she had to leave. Maybe you should see if she left a message," Lavi suggested.

"She might've. But how strong was she? How well did she work with Innocence?" Komui asked.

"She was immensely strong. She wiped out the entire horde of level one and two Akuma faster than we could've destroyed a single one, however she did start later than us, so we got a couple," Lenalee told them. "If it weren't for her, we might not have lived to even meet Rhode as a Noah or to find Miranda. We owe her our lives."

The entire time, Komui was taking notes. He ended the conversation there, having enough information to ask Hevlaska about this Allen. He was ninety-five percent sure that she was the new general-level exorcist from three years ago, but he wouldn't tell the others, at least not until he was sure and confirmed it with Hevlaska. He also confirmed that her original foster father, Mana, had been killed and led to her new family soon after just about three years ago. Everything added up.

However, if his hunch was correct, then she lived with the Earl and the other Noahs. Why was she living with them? She was an exorcist. Also, why did the Earl keep her alive? It couldn't just be out of the kindness of his heart. There had to be some other alternate motive. She might prove useful to them. A card or pawn to play against the Order… or maybe she was something completely different that could turn the tides of the War.

TRAIN STATION

"Oh, where are you, Rhode?" Allen whispered to herself. "We have to go now. Hmph. We're going to miss dinner with the rest of the family!" _I hope she gets here soon. All I've had to eat for the past two days is a couple pieces of candy, not much else. I'll need that dinner. We still have to report to Lord Millennium, too._ Her stomach growled loudly, so she wrapped her arms around it and ducked her head; everyone knew how she got when she was hungry. She was about ready to leave without Rhode, and open the door by herself.

"Oi! Allen! Let's go!" Rhode came running to her. "Sorry for being so late. I was having so much fun with those exorcists… I'll open the door this time."

"Okay. Thank you," Allen tried to remain calm as her stomach growled again. She frowned. "Oh, yeah. Here's your candy." Allen held out a giant bag with many bags of candy inside it. She traded the candy for Lero. She pulled out Lero's gift; it was nicely wrapped in a box with a pretty red ribbon on top. She forced a smile through her hunger and said, "And this is for you, Lero! You can open it at dinner, if you'd like." Her stomach growled again. "Oooh. So hungry. I haven't eaten in two who days."

"Do you want some of my candy? To tide you over?" Rhode offered.

"No, thank you. Let's just hurry on home, okay?" Allen forced a smile.

"Alright!" Rhode opened the door and began to walk through, but then notice Allen was turned the other way, staring intently at… "Why are you standing there staring at nothing? I thought you were hungry." Allen broke out of her trance, blinking.

Allen turned back to Rhode and whispered, "I'm sorry. I thought I saw something."

"And I thought you were in a hurry and hungry," Rhode teased. Allen's stomach growled in response and her face darkened.

"Don't remind me," Allen growled. Rhode laughed and walked through the door; Allen sighed and followed with a shrug.

REWINDING TOWN-INN

Kanda and Lenalee left to go to the Inn to see if there was any message from Allen. Lavi, Komui, and Lavi's gramps were following close behind. When they got there, the owner greeted them.

"Did our companion leave any messages for us before she left?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, she did," the owner answered. "She told me to tell you that she appreciates what you've done for her, but that she had to leave. She said you'd understand. That's all she said."

"Thank you, sir," Lenalee appreciated. "Did she pay you for the message?"

"Oh, yes. A _very_ generous tip. I believe your little friend might be a noble with some money to spare," the man concluded. "I also think she said something about buying a gift for someone?"

"Really? That must've been the box she had with her," Lavi said. "I was wondering about that."

"Who's it for? A boyfriend? A friend? Family member?" Lenalee wondered.

"She said she had a train to catch. Maybe we could catch her before she leaves," Kanda suggested.

The others agreed and ran to the train station, arriving but two minutes late.

THE ARK

Allen and Rhode were walking down the halls of the Ark. As usual, it was empty and silent and white. Absolutely perfect. All the way to the dining room, neither spoke. Allen, because she was too hungry. And Rhode because she didn't want to say something she'd regret. Allen gets very angsty and short-tempered when she gets hungry. A hungry Allen is scarier than an extremely mad Millennium Earl; something the other Noahs learned very quickly and very thoroughly. They both respect and fear Allen more than anyone else, except for the Earl via respect that is.

When they arrived in the dining room, they were greeted happily, and seeing as Allen was hungry, quickly. Allen and Rhode sat down in their designated chairs. The Earl then announced, "Since it seems that Allen is hungry, we'll hold off our meeting until after dinner." Servants then came in with food, giving some to everyone, a little more to Allen, however, due to her lack of recent diet, unlike the others who ate three meals a day at least. Allen ate in silence. Rhode brought out her homework and occupied the Earl as well as Tyki Mikk, for a bit. Jasdevi were playing around, as usual. Lulubell was getting a manicure from Mimi. Skinn was complaining about how his dinner wasn't sweet and punched a servant for, which Tyki then scolded him for. This is what always happened at every family dinner.

At some point, Allen caught Tyki looking at her intently and enchanted. Allen stared back for a moment before winking at him and leaving the table swiftly and silently while everyone else was too occupied to notice. Behind her back, she flicked her fingers in a 'follow me' fashion. Not too long after, Tyki left the table and went to Allen's room. He found her sitting on her black and silver-lined bed. She kicked off her boots as Tyki sat in Allen's chair; Allen walked over and sat on his lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck and tucking her bare feet into the warm crevice between the chair and Tyki.

Tyki wrapped one arm around her, pulling her in tightly. His other hand was stroking her beautiful hair. Allen curled tighter against him and looked up into his eyes. He cupped her face and she smiled up at him. He leaned in and stopped just short of her full, dusty pink lip. She placed her forehead against his and nudged, giving a sign of allowance.

Tyki understood and pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss was gentle and understanding. When they pulled away from their kiss, Allen threw her arms around him and buried her face into his hair and stayed like that. Tyki held her for a while before attempting to get up, but found that Allen had fallen asleep.

He smiled. _She's so cute when she sleeps. Even more so than usual._ He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He lie down next to her and fell asleep himself. (A/N: Yes, they are sleeping in the same bed. No, they are not having sex.)

Tell me how you guys liked this chapter. I'm so proud to have written a longer chapter! I will try to make them longer and update more frequently. My computer's been all glitchy and crap. It sucks. I apologize in advance! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I have taken all your comments to heart and will try to fix all my mistakes.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: songs & memories

Chapter 4: Songs and Memories

When Allen woke up, she felt an arm draped around her and a warm body at her back. She didn't turn around; she knew who was there. Instead, she smiled and put a small, pale hand on top o Tyki's larger, ashen one and startled him awake. Allen hugged his hand tightly against her chest. He reacted by pulling her in and flipping her so she was buried in his chest.

"Good morning, Allen. You slept well, I hope?" Tyki purred as he embraced the small body of Allen and kissed her forehead.

Allen looked into his golden eyes with her silver and smiled brightly as she replied, "Of course, Ty~ki." She played with his name as she said this. Allen opened her mouth to ask something, but was cut off by the Millenium Earl.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have a job for Tyki~pon," the Earl interrupted as he handed Tyki an envelope. Tyki got up and got it giving Allen an apologetic look before dispersing through the Ark on his mission. Allen sat up and lowered her head, unsure of what to do with her day. "Allen. What's the matter?"

"I don't know, Millenie. I just don't know what to do… I'm bored, I guess," Allen replied. She sighed and plopped back down onto her pillows. The Earl floated right next to her.

"Would you like to join me on the piano for a while?" He asked. Allen's face lit up.

"Really? Oh, yes, I'd love to!" Allen jumped up and hugged the Earl, dangling from his neck. She hung on him as he made his way down to the piano room. Allen released her grip on Lord Millenium and landed gracefully on her feet and followed him to sit on the bench with him. The Earl began pressing keys and playing a song as Allen sand along with the tune.

The song, unlike most of Allen's others, was happy and slightly upbeat. The song told a story about two little songbirds that traveled the world, singing everywhere they went, bringing peace and tranquility to all they met and passed. When they finished, they did another song, this one more ominous. It told of the calm before the storm, leading into its arrival and the destruction it wrought, and then the climax in which it ended and the skies cleared, shining light upon the new day. They did a few more other song before the Earl mad a suggestion for the song they always played, no matter what.

"Should we play your song, Allen?" The Millenium Earl suggested. Allen nodded and pulled out a flute from on top of the piano. "Flute this time, huh?" Allen smiled. The Earl shrugged and began playing, Allen following with her flute before she began to sing, eyes closed.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_ Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_ Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu tukurami itoshii yokogao_

_ Daichini taruru Ikusenno yume, yume_

_ Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_ Uma reochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukigu _

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inori tuzukeru mou kakonno kofoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni Kisuwo_

Allen opened her eyes to find the Earl crying, as usual. Everyone always cried at the end of her song. Even that man named Kanda, although he hid it; it still, however, appeared at the corners of his eyes, unseen to all but the most observant of people who never missed a beat. Allen suspected it was his pride that held back his tears.

"Oh, Earl. Why does everyone always cry when I play that song?" Allen sighed.

"It is a spell within the song. That is my guess, my little musician," he answered. "You enchant us with your beauty and angelic voice."

"Lord Millenium, please. There is no spell in my singing nor my song," Allen denied.

"It is only my theory," he wiped at his eyes.

"Don't you have another theory?" Allen wondered as she sat back down at the piano bench.

"Yes. Maybe because everyone recognizes your beauty and talent and either are envious of you, or they wish they had you for themselves," the Earl replied.

"But, I have always been rejected. I'm cursed and deformed, remember? Why would they change now?" Allen was on the verge of tears from her rage at the idea due to her rough past. "Besides you and the rest of the family are the only ones who ever accepted me, gave me a chance, even. You are all that matters to me anymore."

**Flashback-3 years ago**

Even though she took his hand happily, she was unsure of how they would react. This family the 'Millenium Earl' had spoken of. She feared she would be rejected again. When the Earl began to float, taking her in his arms, she yelped and held tighter, hiding her head in his coat, afraid to fall.

"Lord Earl. I believe you are scaring little Allen, Lero!" Lero pointed out.

"Eh?" The Earl looked down at the little girl. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Allen. I will protect you. You are part of our family now," he reassured. "Try and sleep a bit. How long has it been since you slept?"

"Um, I think maybe three days," she looked up at him innocently. This surprised the Earl and Lero.

"Three days? That's a long time, child," the Earl pointed out.

"I-I know sir, but I couldn't. Mana died and I had no one or where," she whispered.

"It's alright. Try to sleep, young Allen… And don't call me 'sir.' Call me Uncle, that's what I am to you now, okay?" He told her. Allen nodded and soon fell asleep in his arms.

"She's so cute, Lero! We're keeping her, right?" Lero asked.

"Of course. She is the Fourteenth; our little Musician, reborn as a sweet angel," chuckled the Earl.

"Is that true? I'm so glad, Lero! But he's a girl this time, Lero!" Lero exclaimed. "I hope he, or she, doesn't betray us again, Lero."

"I think she'll be different this time. We just need to prove to her that we are better, which shouldn't be hard considering. Her past is full of cruelty and rejection," the Earl explained to the umbrella. "It was that misleading Cross that tricked him, anyways. Those idiot exorcists don't even know the true past of this war." Allen, now deep asleep, clenched the Earl's cloak in pain. Her breathing was uneven and pained. The Earl even noticed tears streaking her face. "I wonder if this happens often. Maybe this pain is why she hasn't slept in so long." Lero agreed with his theory.

As the trio neared the Ark, Allen began to calm down and fall into a calm, peaceful sleep, which pleased the Earl for he began to worry about her wellbeing. Allen curled up tightly against him as they entered the Ark. Since there was a family meeting, the Earl went straight to the dining room upon entering the Ark.

The table was filled with Noahs and lots of noise however went immediately silent when the Earl walked in. What they stared at though, was not the Earl himself, but what he held in his arms. All was silent until Rhode ran over and asked, "What's this, Lord Millenie?" She pointed at a sleeping Allen.

"She is our new family member, Allen," he said. "Wake up, little Allen." He coaxed her awake. She slowly blinked her eyes awake and looked around at her new surroundings, obviously frightened. "It's all right, Allen. This is your new family and home." All the Noah were wide-eyed and surprised. Allen was still scared but calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean, Earl? She's a human," Rhode argued.

"She is a Noah, as well. I was there for her Awakening," the Earl explained. "She is the new Fourteenth, our Musician." Allen then held her left arm against her and winced as if in pain. The other Noah recognized the glowing green cross on her hand as Innocence and began to protest.

"But Earl! That's Innocence! She's an exorcist!" Rhode exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. But she is also a Noah, as I said, her inner Noah reacted to my presence and awoke; however the same happened with her Innocence, which is embedded in her body, as you can see," the Earl said, indicating Allen's deformed arm, which she was still holding in pain. "Why don't we welcome her? She will be with us from now on."

Rhode looked puzzled, but smiled and held out her hand to Allen. "Welcome to the family, little sister Allen." Allen slowly and shakily took Rhode's hand and shook. The others, as well, smiled and said their hellos and welcomed Allen into the family.

Allen removed herself from the Earl's arms and landed gracefully on the ground and smiled. "Thank you very much, everyone," Allen bowed deeply, her hair cascading over her face and down to the floor.

"Well, now, I do believe it is time for dinner!" the Earl announced. As if on cue, Allen's stomach growled and her face darkened as she grabbed her stomach. "When did you last eat, Allen? A week ago?" The Earl was obviously joking, but Allen nodded and blushed, surprising everyone. "Oh, then let's get started! Come sit over here with me." She followed him to a seat next to his and had her first family dinner with the Millennium Earl, her new uncle as he said, and the rest of the Noah, who grew very attached to and liked Allen; she became everyone's favorite.

ARK-present

"Allen, it's okay. You are accepted and loved by us. Those cruel humans just like to twist the hearts of beautiful, young women like you. Don't bother with them," the Earl comforted as he hugged her.

"T-thank you, Uncle Millennium," Allen steadied herself. "I'm better now. Is Tyki going back to the others?"

"Yes, he is. Maybe you could catch him on the train if you hurry now."

"Arigatou!" Allen thanked as she bowed before leaving to catch the train.

TRAIN

"Hey, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!"

"Krory's been gone a long time. Do you think he got lost?"

"How do you get lost on a straight train?" Kanda growled.

"But something might've happened to him," Lavi stated. "We should go look for him."

"Che," was Kanda's answer as he stood to follow Lavi.

An hour of searching later…

"Hey, have we checked back here?" Lavi pointed to the end car of the train. Kanda shook his head, so Lavi opened the door and found Krory in nothing but his boxers, holding a poor hand of cards with some other men, also holding cars. It seems Krory got hustled.

"Krory? What are you doing?" Lavi exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. They offered a game of cards and I kept losing," Krory apologized.

"You're playing strip poker?"

"N-no. I just ran out of things. My clothes were the only things left."

"Hey," the man with the glasses said. "It's your turn." The door opened again.

"Now, now. Don't you think it's rude to have him lose and…" Everyone turned around to see what some of them thought was an angel.

"Allen!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Strike!" Lavi's eyes turned to hearts.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Exorcist. Kanda and Lavi," Allen smiled. She noticed Tyki's slightly puzzled eyes and looked at the cards, then back to Krory. "Oh, you poor man. It's very rude to trick someone into something they don't know how play." Allen sat down. "I'll play for him." Everyone stared at her wide-eyed and with their mouths agape.

"What if you lose?" one of the men finally asked.

"Hm. I don't care. Take what you will. Money, belongings, clothes. It's gambling. Now deal," she offered.

"What? You can't do this! They know what they're doing," Kanda argued.

"Wait, Kanda. Trust her," Lavi said seriously. "And anyways, if she loses, she will be-" Kanda hit him on the head with his fist. The other men just shrugged and dealt her a hand. She won, over and over and over. She grinned evilly and maniacally the entire time, as if she had a dark side. She kept winning, even after returning all of Krory's lost articles. She played until the situation was reversed and the other men were left in only their underwear.

"She's a devil at poker. An angel with a dark side," Lavi said amazed.

"Yeah," Lavi sighed disappointed. "And she didn't even lose once; those men were about to lose their dignity."

"Alright," Allen stood up, dusting herself. "I'm done. Here." She threw the men their clothes and possessions back. "You can't go walking around in only your underwear, now can you? And Mr. Krory, please be more careful with whom you play with. Not everything is as innocent as it seems." With that, Allen left the car.

"I think she had a double meaning in that," Lavi concluded.

"I agree with you for once," Kanda nodded. "Wait, we should go get her!" Kanda and Lavi took off, dragging Krory behind, who was still dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they never did find her, since she got off at the train station three minutes after their game of poker, which the three other men also got off at, leaving the exorcists very disappointed on their trip back to Black Order Headquarters.

TRAIN STATION

Tyki had sent his friends ahead to wait for Allen. As he saw her approaching, he said, "Sorry about earlier, but I had to return after my job. Why'd you follow me?"

She hugged him and whispered, "I thought it would be nice if I came to visit you guys. It's been a while and left too early."

"I'm so sorry. You're free for the day?" he asked. He felt her nod and said, "Then come. My friends are waiting for us patiently."

"Alright," Allen smiled brightly as she took his hand in hers. He smiled back and led her from the station to meet with his friends, who were waiting just like he had said.


End file.
